


February the 12th

by nondirmiche



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Collab, M/M, NSFW, Requested, Smut, Virginity, finally we did it!, four-handed fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nondirmiche/pseuds/nondirmiche
Summary: Aquaria has a plan to have her virginity taken by Miz Cracker.Miz Cracker is highly skeptical that's true.When Aquaria throws her 21st birthday party, it all goes down as she planned.





	1. How it all begun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi babies! It’s me, Evelyn, and me and my partner in life (and crime) Lance have joined forces to satisfy your thirst for a first time Craquaria fan fiction, with virgin!Aqua because we all need it. We hope our work can lift some kind of weight off your shoulders! Thank you so much for all the love and support y’all show us every time we post our individual fanfics! As we predicted this fic is very long so here's chapter one! We will come out with second (and probably last) chapter ASAP! love xxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquaria is still a virgin, and has a plan to have sex with Miz Cracker.  
> Miz Cracker can't believe her.  
> When Aquaria throws her 21st birthday party, watch this all go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies! It’s me, Evelyn, and me and my partner in life (and crime) Lance have joined forces to satisfy your thirst for a first time Craquaria fan fiction, with virgin!Aqua because we all need it. We hope our work can lift some kind of weight off your shoulders! Thank you so much for all the love and support y’all show us every time we post our individual fanfics! As we predicted this fic is very long so here's chapter one! We will come out with second (and probably last) chapter ASAP! love xxx

“You’re officially invited to Aquaria’s birthday party, February the 12th from 10 pm to dawn, at the Ritz club. Bring me a gift or don’t even bother to show up! Love, Aquaria”. The card also said “rivers of alcohol (finally legal)”, and Maxwell Heller aka Miz Cracker couldn’t restrain a laugh. As if Aquaria hadn’t already drank the house down in multiple occasions, considered that she had often been under the age limit even for her own shows. Cracker was pleasantly surprised to have received the invitation at all: it was not like they weren’t on good terms, but rather Cracker often thinking of herself as someone “forgettable”.

Anyway, that was an official invitation that Aquaria had sent to every person that she deeply cared about. Of course Cracker didn’t know that, but we as readers have the privilege to witness every little secret that surrounds this weird story. Because yes, this is gonna get very twisted very soon. We have to pay close attention to every single different action that took place and led to Maxwell Heller, better known as Miz Cracker, taking Aquaria’s virginity the day of her birthday party.

If you don’t know, Aquaria’s real name was Giovanni Palandrani and he was, in fact, a superstar. The name on everyone’s lips, and she would’ve bitterly added: not literally. Yes, Aquaria (or maybe it’s better to call her Giovanni since we’re getting intimate here) had been single for a long time. It’s not like he hadn’t had any boyfriends before, but it didn’t work out at the end of the day. And he wasn’t actively looking for someone either, he was too busy working every day and night, how could he possibly handle a relationship? And so he found himself being a virgin at (almost) 21. Depressing, for his standards: he was cute, with sharp facial features and pale complexion, agile and quick, slim flexible limbs and his best asset: sweet deep brown eyes and soft lips. He was so perfectly polished and he liked himself to the point of showing off his body in drag all while being very subdued about sex. He wasn’t out there when it came to intimacy: he preferred secrecy and he was sure nobody could’ve imagined he had remained untouched. Well, he had done stuff. But going all the way? Not yet, but it surely was on his radar. He had planned everything. Smartass.

////

One of the rules of the night was: no drag. And for being a party full of drag queens, there was very little drag. Seeing all these manly men, usually in wigs and dresses and heels, caused Max to faint a little bit. He was wearing a nice button down shirt and a pair of tight jeans that perfectly framed his short and muscular legs. Maxwell saw Giovanni on the other side of the dance floor, kissing and welcoming everybody with the widest smile possible, a drink in his right hand while the left was empty, to better hug his dearest friends.  
Maxwell was still holding the sparkly bag with Giovanni’s present (a rhinestoned beret, very expensive, but Aquaria was high mantainance after all) when he approached him, his eyes glistening under the disco lights.  
“Baby, you came!”, Giovanni said looking at him with genuine happiness. Yes, I can confirm, he was thrilled to see Max because everything was going according to his plan. Although I can’t spoil everything right now, I’ll let you know it was a perfect one. (Except for the crack on the lens. That one thing that could’ve ruined everything).  
Maxwell kissed Giovanni on both cheeks and he kissed him a third time because that’s how it goes in Italy. His mom taught him that.  
“Happy birthday Aquaria. Thank you for inviting me, I’m so glad you thought of me”.  
Surprise spread all over Giovanni’s face: “How could I forget one of my best friends in the world?”, he asked in shock, squeezing Maxwell’s wrist tight. “I love you and I hope you love me too because this bag is cuuuute. Hope the inside matches the outside!”.  
Max smiled: “I’m 100% sure you’ll adore it Aqua”.  
Giovanni hug him once again and took a sip of his cocktail: “Sorry girl but I gotta say hi to Dusty, she’s like right there staring at us, hey Dusty! How are you?”, and went to welcome his New York sister.  
Now, you have to know that the cocktail Aquaria had in hand was in fact the third one that night. The plan made her nervous: everything could’ve gone very wrong, she needed to get drunk to proceed with her machinations.  
Dusty noticed that right away: “Hey girl… are you already drunk at your birthday party? This place is not even full yet!”, she laughed, but the concern was real.  
“I’m not drunk Dusty, it’s just a little sip!”, Giovanni answered grumpily, and drank again.  
“Okay, sure… but I’m gonna watch over you tonight, did you hear me? I’m gonna find Monét. You can’t be left alone one sec Aqua, and you’ve been 21 just a few hours!”.  
Giovanni nodded, slightly dizzy from the alcohol, and put his almost empty glass into Dusty’s hand: “Thank you Dusty, you’re a real friend. Now let’s go dancing! Woo!”.  
Dusty looked at him walking to the center of the dance floor, where a good number of people was al-ready dancing in a cluster of limbs and colorful clothes. She exhaled heavily and went looking for Monet, Giovanni already lost in the crowd.

Dusty unfortunately couldn’t predict what was about to happen in a matter of sixty minutes only. How-ever, even if Dusty had known, what could she have done about it? At the end of the day, it was Giovan-ni’s business. And of course Max, but we can affirm he was innocent. He was in fact dancing with Yuhua and Kaitlyn, who had been at the party since the very beginning – she was very punctual, a glass of Bellini in his hand, which he sipped from time to time. He didn’t want to get wasted, but he surely appreciated the effect alcohol had on him: he felt a bit bolder and less shy in general, and felt like his attitude came closer and closer to the confidence he had in drag.

“I’m gonna get something to eat. You want something?”, he asked his friends.  
“Nope”.  
“Oh yes some pizza for me Crack”, said Yuhua stealing a sip from Maxwell’s glass.  
“Be right back”, he said, directed to the buffet on the other side of the room. There was a shit ton of food on that table and Max stared at it confused for a good minute until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“I would try those saltines. I heard they’re goooood”, Giovanni said at his ear to be better heard.  
Maxwell laughed at the joke: “You’re the worst Aqua. What are you doing here?”, he said, his voice low-ered and his eyes locked with Giovanni’s, “Everybody’s dancing”.

Giovanni stared at him for what seemed ten whole seconds before going in for the kiss: it was quick, rushed, just a peck on the lips, but then he went in again. Max felt so soft and perfect; Giovanni felt his blood rushing in his veins as Max grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. Max, to be completely honest, was not sure about what he was doing. Yes, he was kissing his longtime friend, yes, the alcohol obfuscat-ed them both and what was happening was probably wrong and inappropriate, but at the time he felt so amazing, so good, and Giovanni’s body pressed on his felt so warm that he couldn’t help but keep kissing and kissing. Giovanni’s hot breath moved to his neck, where he kissed and sucked hard and traced the outline of his veins with his lips and tongue, leaving Max sweating and weak on his knees.

They parted suddenly, panting and looking at each other in the eyes, Giovanni holding Maxwell’s face with both hands. “I gotta go”, he said only, and turned around disappearing into the crowd, the darkness and the disco lights, quick as he had come, leaving Max confused and turned on at the same time. How could a single person leave him in that state, his brain spinning trying to find a reason for that kiss and the fast beating heart that had followed?

///

“They’re playing a game! C’mon Max they're playing a game!", Yuhua exclaimed taking Maxwell's wrist and leading him to a couple of sofas full of people sitting and chatting.  
"Which game...?", Max sighs, too tipsy to be completely aware of his surroundings. He had drunk maybe a couple of shots more than what he should've had.  
"It's Never Have I Ever!". Yuhua seems very excited, a little bit too much: maybe that's what the alcohol does to her.  
A couple of people shout "Sit down, sit down!" to Maxwell and Yuhua, inviting them to play. One of the guys literally pulls Yuhua down to sit besides him on the couch.  
"Okay okay guys, fourth round: never have I ever... jumped in someone else's pool. At night. Naked!" a girl yells to let herself be heard over the pumping music.  
"That is... weirdly specific" says Max, but no one catches that over the sound of the speakers. He doesn't drink because he's a good enough individual and too grown-up and responsible to do this kind of rebel teen stuff, but he notices Giovanni, sat exactly on the other side of the shots table, taking a small glass and drinking it in one sip.  
"Aqua! Yeah drink that you wild bitch!", someone shouts and laughs while Giovanni laughs back wiggling his arms in pure drunk ecstasy.  
Max can't even picture Giovanni jumping in a pool at night completely naked, maybe he had drunk that just to get wasted. That had to be a lie... hadn't it?  
"Alright y'all, I want to get things steamy but let's start with the basis... never have I ever... had a threesome? GO!", asks the same girl from before: apparently, the game was her idea.  
Max shrugs and takes a shot, saying "Okay, I have", and notices right away that Giovanni doesn't take another glass of liquor. He jumped in a stranger's pool naked at three am but never had a threesome - which, in Maxwell's opinion, was definitely more common? He couldn't believe that. But Maxwell had to prepare himself to be shocked again and again. 

As the game went on, many more sex related questions were asked: some pretty easy and Maxwell found himself taking often a shot, and some very twisted and kinky (that girl who asked the question had to be mad drunk and secretly a dominatrix).  
However, what really shocked Maxwell weren't questions like "have you ever had BDSM sex in the woods", but the fact that Giovanni during the sex-centered part of the game took only one shot, and the answer was "have you ever used fruit-flavored condoms", during which he laughed saying "I love raspberries". Pretty lame, thought Maxwell.  
At the umpteenth sex-related question, which was "have you ever been cuffed" or something like that, seeing that Giovanni hadn't raised his hand to take a shot, his friend groaned in distress: "C'mon! How fucking vanilla are you?", she said looking at him with her hands patting his thigh.  
"I'm not that vanilla I swear!" he laughed, making sure everyone was looking at him - especially Max, "I'm a virgin, that's it".  
"Say what?!", shouted at least a couple of noisy drunk friends, "You're just messing with us! You cheated at Never Have I Ever!".  
Giovanni shook his head: "I just haven't found... the right person yet. I think that it's important", he said looking directly at Maxwell. He felt his cheek going on fire: maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the fact that his dear friend, so out there and sexy in drag, yet so subdued about his sexuality, hadn't in fact had sex yet.  
"Don't get me wrong, I've done stuff", Giovanni added, mumbling his words, "Just not gone all the way".  
Maxwell didn't believe those words for one second: he was definitely cheating at Never Have I Ever. He was too hot, too interesting of a person...  
And so, Maxwell laughed. It was more of a giggle to be honest, to not be heard by the others, but Giovanni was looking at him and noticed anyway. He got right away why his friend was laughing: he was skeptical of his words.  
Giovanni smiled slyly: his plan was going just as he had predicted. He wouldn't have let the Sun set in the sky without Max first having spent the night in his arms.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi babies! It’s me, Lance, and my girlfriend Evelyn. We're so sorry for this being so late but we really hope it was worth it. Unfortunately, finals are a bitch for everyone all across the globe. Have a nice reading! xoxo

It was almost 5 am when Giovanni Palandrani, finally 21 and pleasantly drunk, hugged the last guest of his birthday party and watched her leave. He waved his hand at her with a bright smile and tired eyes, and looked up to the night sky, and he noticed it slightly brightening already. A cool breeze caressed his showing skin, reddening his cheeks. Max came besides him and lightened up a cigarette for himself.  
"You don't smoke often, don't you", commented Giovanni looking at Maxwell's lips surrounding the butt of the cigarette.  
He shook his head, taking a deep breathe of smoke and blowing it in his friend's face, leaving him freezed. But it lasted only a moment before Giovanni reached the cigarette with his hand and stole it from Maxwell's mouth, putting it between his own lips and breathing in. He smiled mischievously at Maxwell, who said something like "Give it back to me".

"I think I won't", replied Giovanni taking another drag.  
"C'mon... I really, really need to smoke right now".  
"Ohhh, are you nervous? I wonder who made you nervous".  
Maxwell looked at him with the corner of the eye: "I won't tell because you already know. You kissed me, you dumb fuck. And you're my friend".  
"Yes, but I wanna ruin that friendship... we should be lovers instead".  
"What the hell are you saying... you're a virgin, Aqua".  
He seemed compelled and raised his eyebrows saying: "So I did manage to make you believe me".  
Max stood still, quiet: he couldn’t admit the thought turnt him on. His whole body blushed as he pictured his long time friend, so young, so hot, panting in his ear begging him to go deeper, faster. As this was going on in his mind, Max was trying to keep a straight face: he watched Giovanni smoking and talking to him with a calm quite out of character: "Yep, I noticed you being skeptical during Never Have I Ever... I think you laughed even", he said, looking at him with a strange spark in his eyes: "I'm curious to know why".  
"Oh, you don't need me to tell you you're hot as shit", and then he cursed under his breath. Saying it all costed him a lot, he was putting himself in a situation which was difficult to escape from. He should’ve stopped that conversation right away; instead, he was making things easier and easier for his friend. What did Max want, exactly?  
"How can you managed not to get your ass slapped truly amazed me, Aqua".  
That sentence escaped his lips, giving away his real intentions. It was done.  
Giovanni miled slyly and gave him the cigarette back, putting it right in between his pouty lips: "I think you earned it".

Max sighed in frustration as he smoked: he moved his weight from one leg to the other, glancing at his friend who was looking at him with sincere expectation (of what, Maxwell couldn't know it, but we surely can and it was impatience and hunger for physical contact, dear friends). He tapped the cigarette to let the ashes fall off: "I'm serious, Aqua. We can't just fuck like it means nothing".  
Giovanni paused for a second but then brushed his hand against Maxwell's, hoping for a response of some sort: "You know you mean a lot to me".  
Instead, silence fell between them as their hands found each other and their fingers entangled, both staring into the night sky almost holding their breath, skin flushed red and the cigarette slowly consuming itself, ashes falling on the ground like raindrops.  
"Let's go inside", said Maxwell after what seemed like an hour. It was only a couple of minutes, I must inform you, but the tension was so tangible that time dilated.  
Giovanni nodded, shivers running through his body because of lust and fear both, and followed Max into the building as the night slowly faded away.

The dancehall was completely empty except for a wide sofa: they pronto collapsed on it, lips on lips, as Giovanni's hands found their way under Maxwell's clothes feeling the skin hot and sweaty underneath. He was messy and unexperienced, eager to touch every inch of his flesh, but Max suddenly cut him off.  
"What? What's wrong?", asked Giovanni visibly nervous, "Am I... not good?".  
Maxwell looked at him, prompting himself on his elbows: "What are we doing Aqua, am I going insane? I feel like I'm praying on you. Do you even have condoms? And lube? God, this is crazy".  
Giovanni reached his cheek with the tip of his fingers, eyes wide open and lips red and parted: I can assure you he was absolutely beautiful, hot and bothered and with his long limbs spread across Maxwell's compact body to touch him in every way he could.  
"Yes, I do have lube and condoms. I planned this for weeks", he said in one rushed breath, blushing harder, "I looked at you and I wanted you more and more. I've been wanting you my whole life, probably, even when I didn't know it, I wanted you. It has always been within me, this lust and eagerness, and you're the one I want to be like this. No one else". Giovanni ended his sentence closing his eyes and resting his nose besides Maxwell's. They breathed hard, each other's scents and sweat filling their nostrils.

"I want you too".  
This is what Giovanni wanted to hear so badly.  
"Then take me".  
They kissed again, this time Max rolled over Giovanni's body caressing him all over, sliding a hand over his thigh to make him moan into his mouth. "It's the sweetest sound", said Max.  
"Make me moan harder, that'll get you off", giggled Gio as he tried to get rid of his own shirt. "I want to strip you naked too. I'm just so hot right now. I feel like I'm melting".  
Useless to say, that tank top Gio was wearing got thrown onto the ballroom's floor, soon followed by his trousers. "You're wearing fucking men's lingerie. I hate you with a passion", commented Maxwell chuckling while snapping his shirt open. Who cared about a few buttons? - certainly not him.  
"You have to admit I look good in it".  
He was indeed a snack ready to be eaten, his butt perfectly framed by laces and silks so sheer Max could well see the flushed skin underneath and his half hard cock, which was slightly pushing on the front fabric.

Giovanni rushed to unzip Maxwell's jeans, slender fingers barely touching his crotch area - yet still he was going crazy for it. "Fuck, it got stuck. Not now", groaned Gio in distress as he pulled the zipper trying to lower it. "I can't with this. I'll eat your jeans off of you. And then I'll suck your dick".  
"You're very blunt".  
Gio and Max fingers were both on the zip, tugging it so strongly it came off.  
"Yikes, I broke your jeans", Giovanni said finally undoing the fly, "But these have to be on the floor in three seconds".  
It took in fact less than humanly possible to strip Maxwell down to his underwear, and the first thing Gio said after seeing him was: "I suddenly remembered that I already saw you almost naked, in the dressing rooms before gigs...".  
"That's the less sexy thing you can say to someone while staring at their dick, Aqua".  
He tried to replicate, to protest in some kind of way, but nothing came out of his mouth because Max turnt him around like a rubber doll, hands on his buttcheeks, lowering his lacy underwear. "Have you ever had your ass eaten?".

Giovanni Palandrani, 21, almost fainted, buried in the pillow under him, as his long time friend Maxwell spread his cheeks open and buried his face into him. Giovanni gasped for air as he felt Max rimming him gently at first, becoming firmer and firmer in his touch as he slid his tongue in him, hot and sloppy and fucking amazing. Gio bit the pillow to not let the moans escape - he didnt' want to give Max this satisfaction - and sunk his nails into the soft fabric.  
Maxwell could see him going crazy so well from his view point: he saw Giovanni's spine arching up and down and his back muscles flexing involountarily whenever he touched him in a different way. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: a guy so handsome but yet unexperienced being completely at his mercy.  
"You're so fucking hot right now", he couldn't restrain himself to say it.  
To thank him, Giovanni moaned loud and looked back at him from between his own legs: his eyes were watering, his breath broken by a few gasps. "Please... please don't stop", he said quickly, softer than he inteded to, but he had no air to shout what he wanted.  
Max felt himself becoming rock hard from all the sweet little whimps that Giovanni made as he tried to breathe regularly. “Stop”, ne said suddenly, and Max could clearly see his legs shaking: he was close to coming.

“Don’t wanna go… over the edge yet”, he managed to say before turning around goofily, clearly weak in his limbs, and kissed Max right away. It was sloppy and urgent, chests touching each other as Giovanni slipped one hand down Maxwell’s underwear. He ran his fingers on the whole length, stroking him up and down never parting their lips. He could feel Max breathing hot and heavy into his mouth and that made him smile and almost laugh in relief.  
“You’re good at this”, whispered Max looking into Giovanni’s eyes under his lashes, causing a rush of blood and arousal to run all over his friend’s body. He wasn’t expecting Max to say something like that: he kept stroking his cock with his whole hand in slow pumps as he kissed Max again, brushing his lips not only on his mouth but also on his neck, chin, chest and collarbones. He was eager to taste him as much as he possibly could, he had always been looking at him with desire for that soft pale skin, tight muscles and toned body.  
And he could finally fulfill his wildest dreams, in which Maxwell was a fantastic and passionate lover and he wanted him as much as Giovanni did. He didn’t know if that part was actually true, but I have to tell you: the lust was absolutely mutual and Max showed it through his movements and moans.

“I want to fuck you so hard, Aqua, so hard that you won’t be able to walk. Not only to walk, but to speak and breathe and think”.  
Giovanni gasped for air: “Let me get the lube”, he sputtered. He felt a mess, his body was weak and his cock hurt from the urge to come. He needed Maxwell inside him. In that moment.  
Max was caring and precise while preparing him, I have to tell you: he used a lot of lube, spread all over his fingers, and he never broke eye contact with Gio, who by the way was breathtakingly handsome all flustered, skin red with bites and marks, legs opened and lust in his dark irises. He moaned softly as Maxwell slipped his finger inside him: he couldn’t hide it anymore, he could possibly mask the fact that his body was bathing in the joy of the moment, that his whole being was screaming “take me now and fuck me senseless”. He simply couldn’t, he was just a human after all. A young man who was finally ready to give up even his last wall. His back was arched over the soft cushions, eyes semi closed, his whole face tensed in pure lust. Maxwell couldn’t believe he had been blessed with the pleasure to touch such a beautiful creature. And Giovanni couldn’t believe his wildest fantasy was coming to life: Max, his dear friend, his colleague, the one who shared secrets, emotions, precious moments with him, was about to take his virginity.

“I gotta grab a condom”, whispered Max in his ear before kissing him on the cheek.  
“First drawer”.  
“You really did plan everything, didn’t you”.  
Giovanni smiled, panting, and brought his wrist to his forehead looking down at his own body: saw his own knees up in the air, legs bent, drops of sweat rolling on his abs down to his sides, his skin flushed with blood and his cock swollen and erect. He could trace Maxwell’s profile, his back muscles tense, his fingers quick while he ripped the condom open and put it on.  
“Wait, is this position okay with you? You wanna ride me? I don’t know-”, he said giving him a slightly worried look.  
“Uh, okay, I’ll go on top…”.  
Giovanni slowly climbed over Maxwell’s body, placing himself on top of his cock and lowering his hips: he was so focused it would’ve been hilarious in another situation that didn’t include them having sex.  
“Are you okay?”, asked Max feeling Gio tightening around his cock. It was hot and slick with lube, perfect as -admitting this costed a lot- he had imagined it would feel. Giovanni’s eyes were shut, lips pressed together, his hands placed on Maxwell’s chest stroking his ribs with his thumbs as he started rolling his hips to get used to the sensation. It wasn’t painful, he had tried bigger toys before, but it still tingled and the firmness of the flesh was drastically different: it felt like heaven, like it belonged inside him.

His moves became more and more secure as he opened his eyes and started moving up and down, slightly in circles to better hit all his soft spots. Watching Giovanni fuck himself on his cock made Maxwell’s head spin, and he grabbed his lower waist to intensify the rhythm of his motions.  
He cursed under his breath, grabbing Gio’s arm and pulling him closer to kiss him, cupping his neck, tongues entwining. Moans escaped their mouths as they stood forehead to forehead, Max prompted on one elbow and Gio leaning onto him, almost hugging him, begging for more, as he wanted to feel the other on every inch of his skin.  
“This is the best, oh my fucking God”.  
“You’re so tight Aqua, so tight”.  
“Here, come”, Gio said leaning down on the couch, “Fuck me harder. Do whatever you want”.  
And Max did. He entered in a single motion making every cell of his body go crazy. He thrusted harder in him, messily grabbing one of his legs and putting it next to his face: he could see Gio’s eyes watering.  
“Yes. Like that. Please, oh my God”. These were the only words Giovanni was capable of saying. His brain was elsewhere.  
“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!”, he cried out, face twisted in pain and pleasure as Max kept fucking him as the orgasm arose. Giovanni cursed every saint that he knew, back arching, as he came. He could see nothing but white.  
He stood still for a couple of minutes, forgetting where he was, forgetting who he was. Where did Max go? Where did the room go?

Everything was still in place when he opened his eyes what it felt like an hour later. He looked at Max, sitting on his knees, exhausted.  
“Did you…”, Giovanni whispered, pointing at his cock now without the condom. Max nodded.  
And then Gio did the unfeasible: he propped himself up, sliding towards him, and rolled his tongue over the head, licking him clean. He was so sensitive it almost hurt: it was a torture, but seeing Giovanni swallowing his cum was so fucking worth it.  
He cupped his chin, lowering himself to kiss him. “You did good tonight”.  
“You did good too. I’m so fucking happy right now. Don’t ever leave me”.  
They laid down together, naked, fingers entangled, Maxwell’s head over Giovanni’s chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat. He kissed his hand and Gio kissed his forehead.  
The sun was up in the sky when they fell asleep next to each other.


End file.
